Seven Soldiers
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Post Wild Force: Sometimes even villains dont deserve an eternity in Hell. Hexuba opens a portal allowing Queen Bansheera and others to escape now Diabolico, Ecliptor, Villamax, Rito, Goldar, Zen-Aku and Merrick must team up to defeat them.


_Author's Note: Been planning to do a fic like this for a while and after talking with my friend JuseaPeterson I decided to take the iniative and go ahead and do it. Over the years we've seen quite a collection of villains some of the monsters such as Ecliptor or Diabolico posses an honorable or respectable quality that stands out in everyone's mind. I know some of the villains I wish they hadnt killed off like Ecliptor. In doing so, I brought together all of my favorite villains in one place. I'd like to hear everyone's input. Let me know what you think. _

**Seven Warriors**

In the eternal pit of Hell, monster do battle with each other. All of these monsters were once enemies of the Power Rangers now locked in eternal combat with each other. Some of the monsters had redeeming qualities such as the likes of the gallant Ecliptor once the servant and father figure of the Princess of Evil, Astronema. Against his loathesome opponet Darkonda, the monster that had betrayed him time and again through past attempts of assassination though he overcame in opponet time and again in his past life, at one point he was forced into a symbotic merger with his mortal foe. In the end both met thier untimely end. Darkonda was swallowed by Dark Spector prior to the monarch's death while Ecliptor met his fate at the hands of Zordon's energy wave. Since their deaths the two found themselves in Hell and have been locked in an eternal sword fight. Even now their blades clash in an unending struggle. Darkonda taunted Eliptor as he jumped back onto a rocky ledge and fired a blast of lightning at Ecliptor the cyborg dodged it and rushed towards his mortal enemy and lashed at the rock he was standing on with a mighty slash reducing it to rubble Darkonda jumped from the ledge at the last minute and fired another blast at Ecliptor blasting him in the shoulder. The cyborg knight growled and went after him on the other side another noble villain was battling his eternal enemy. The merciless Deviot. Villamax fired a laser at Deviot as the robot dodged it and lunged at him powering up his sword and slashing Villamax across the stomach. The warrrior groaned and fell to the floor. Deviot stood over him with his blade in hand and laughed. Just as he was about to deliever the final blow Villamax took out his legs and rolled to his feet getting back in the battle with his pistol drawn. Even further another noble villain did battle with his nemesis Olympus. Diabolico Master of All Demons fought his adversary, the one that stole his power when he couldn't defeat the Rangers locked in eternal combat with the red demon warrior while his mother Queen Bansheera watched from the top. When it seemed like he had the upper hand Bansheera fired a blast from her hand and shot him in the back distracting him long enough for her son to pin him. Rito and Goldar were sparring one another side of the arena, these two were more like friends and were just trying to stay in shape. Its not like they have anything else to do. Rito laughed as he threw a roundhouse kick at his friend and knocked him to the ground. Goldar got up like a ninja and rejoined him in battle.

"Not bad but its going to take a lot more than that to beat me." he said.

"Really then how do you explain the last few years with the Rangers?" Rito taunted.

Goldar growled and attacked him once more.

Queen Bansheera continued to watch monster as far as the eye can see battle each other. Hexuba approached Bansheera on the ledge.

"Is everything ready?" Bansheera asked.

"Yes, I have everything I need." said Hexuba.

"Soon I will free of this pit and the human race will pay." Bansheera laughed.

"Olympus, I want him to suffer as much as possible!" she ordered.

"Yes mother!" Olympus cried and slashed his chest with his sword.

Diabolico swung his lance but was met with another hit to the chest by Olympus. The demon powered up his sword and sent a bolt of lightning coursing through Diabolico's body sending the gold demon flying back into a cliff headfirst. Olympus blasted the ledge above him next to his mother and brought it crashing down on him. Diabolico explodes from under the pile and runs towards Olympus and lands a flurry of slashes at his opponet driving him back. Diabolico spun around and hit him crossways with his lance sending Olympus flying into higher cavernous wall causing several of the monsters to look up at him. Bansheera retalitated and blasted him in the back Diabolico spun around and shot his right hand at Bansheera's throat pulling himself towards her Bansheera blasted him in the abdomin point blank and fell off the cliff. Bansheera removed his hand from her throat and threw it down at him. She stood and blasted him while he was down. Diabolico cried in pain as she blasted him repetitively forcing him to fight back an energy ball flew from his left hand and hit her in the chest. The monster got to his knees though badly wounded. Hexuba informed her that the spell was in affect forcing the wounded Bansheera to beat a hasty retreat.

"No!" Diabolico yelled having reattached his hand.

Bansheera's Badlings went after her as a horde of monsters ran towards freedom. Deviot broke off his battle with Villamax and ran towards the exit leaving his opponet on the ground. While Darkonda drew all of his power into his blade and hurled one final slash at Ecliptor wounding the robot and beat a retreat.

"Come on!" yelled Rito.

As he and Goldar ran towards freedom leaving the three noble villains on the ground. Goldar froze looking back at Ecliptor and wasnt sure whether to help him or not.

"Goldar come on!" yelled his friend.

"Duh, coming." The gold knight said and reluctantly left him behind.

Diabolico's friend Loki went to aid him. The rest of the monsters made thier way through the portal, even a collection of Tengas with Goldar and Rito close behind them leaving the three wounded warriors on the ground. Pulling together thier strength Diabolico crawled towards the portal with the help of Loki. Goldar returned suprising and helped Ecliptor while Rito helped with Villamax. The six villains made their way through the portal just as it was closing. In the mortal world the skies turn dark as the portal opens up in Turtle Cove, Ca. the former home of the Wild Force Rangers. The monsters arrived in the city en masse and began thier attack on the city forcing its citizens to flee in terror. Monsters opened fire on the citizens. Rito and Goldar were among them. It was then five teenagers flipped into action.

"We're not going to let you destroy the city!" yelled Cole.

"Who are you guys? As if I dont already know. " Darkonda asked.

"We're the Wild Force Rangers!" he said. The team yelled getting into fighting stance.

"We dont have time for this, Hexuba do your magic." said Deviot.

The witch came up to the forefront even though the Rangers didnt have thier powers they were ready to fight to the bitter end. Cole, Alyssa, Danny, Max and Taylor ran towards the monsters Hexuba created her spell as the Rangers jumped in the air to attack them. She fired a blast at the team causing them to vanish. The Rangers soon found themselves in another dimension and were contained within a cube Hexuba was holding.

"Whoa, I didnt think it was that easy!" said Rito.

The others had appeared not long after the first wave.

"Quiet!" Ecliptor growled.

Queen Bansheera chuckled as she came to the forefront.

"Now that thier out of the way, taking over this planet will be a formality." she said.

"I've heard that when one team loses thier powers, another one wont form for a few months." Deviot commented.

"Which will make taking over the earth that much easier." replied the Peckster.

Ecliptor and the other monster hid behind a corner.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"That's a good question." Rito said scratching his skull.

"Without Rangers to protect this is the perfect opportunity for us to take over." Goldar said.

"I dont know, something just doesnt feel right about that." Ecliptor said.

"But we're the bad guys...arent we?" Villamax asked.

"Indeed we are in quite a perdicament. Most of us do not have any morals to speak of, present company included." Diabolico said looking at Rito.

"What?" he asked.

Ecliptor put a two of his fingers to his chin to ponder the situation at hand.

"It just seems...unnatural to not have any Rangers stand in our way. Something about this is troubling." he said.

"I know what you mean." Diabolico added.

"Yeah, I mean without the Rangers what's the point?" asked Goldar.

"As much as I hate to say it, I wish the Rangers were here!" Rito replied.

"I'm afraid he has a point. All of us have a virture that made us stand out in thier rouges gallery, well except you two." said Diabolico.

"Hey!" yelled Rito.

"Ecliptor, you protected the Rangers a number of times even though it was against your programming." Diabolico told him.

"I had my reasons." Ecliptor folded his arms.

"As did I. The reason why we did was because we shared a common enemy at the time. You with Darkona and I with Bansheera. The reason we helped them was because we knew in the end the Rangers would defeat them." Diabolico said.

"So then what do you propose we do?" Rito asked.

"You want us to fight." Ecliptor said answering his question.

"Exactly." said Diabolico.

"B-b-b-but why would do that?! I mean arent we suppose to be the bad guys?! Ohh, this is making my brain hurt!" cried Rito.

"I see what your getting at Diabolico, but how do you expect us to go up agianst that?!" Goldar pointed at the faction with his sword.

"We're immortal arent we?" he asked.

Diabolico groaned and looked away.

"You dont have a plan do you?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" he barked.

"I got it! There are other Ranger teams right? Why dont we just round them up and let them help us?" said Rito.

"And get wasted by them?" Goldar asked.

"Not exactly the best plan." Ecliptor commented.

Rito groaned and bowed his head after realizing what they said was true. They would shoot first and ask questions later. Besides they didnt exactly have the best track record with them.

"We need to think of something. Form a resistance otherwise we'll be slaughtered again." said Diabolico.

They heard explosions coming from around the bend, the monsters had resumed thier attack on the city destroying everything in sight.

"We have to do something." Ecliptor said.

"Uh yeah incase you haven't noticed. There's a lot of them and only a few of us. So unless you have something else in mind. I suggest we either join them or run." said Rito.

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I turn you to rubble!" Ecliptor growled pushing his chest agianst Rito's and forcing him back.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"This is redilcious. How ironic is it that now _we_ have to save the city from disaster?" muttered Diabolico.

Just then a mysterous figure flipped through the sky. The monsters look up to see a wolf-like creature cloaked in black wielding a massive weapon. The creature swung his weapon sending out a yellow energy blade at the monsters that crashed at thier feet knocking the entire faction back. The monster landed on his feet infront of them with his giant blade in hand.

"Who are you?" demanded Bansheera.

"I am Zen-Aku, the Wolf Org and I wont allow any of you to destroy this city!" he said.

The monsters throughly incessed got to their feet when Zen-Aku split his blade into thirds.

"Cresent Blade, Crushing Wave!" he yelled and threw another energy strike at the faction knocking most of them to the ground once more.

Zen-Aku held his blade straight up as he glared defiantly at them.

"Whoa!" Rito said.

"Seems as though we have a brother in arms." said Diabolico.

"Attack!" yelled one of the monsters.

"Come on we have to help him!" Goldar yelled as he rushed into battle. The others followed suit.

As Zen-Aku clashed with the monsters a young man wearing a white sleeveless shirt and leather pants came rushing towards them. Taking a wolf shaped morpher from his blacelet he flipped it open and pressed a button on his phone.

"Wild Access!" he yelled.

The morpher closed resembling a wolf's head as the rest of it's body appeared behind it in a brief moment and spun before revealing Merrick in his morphed form. The wolfzord howled as it formed his helmet completing the transformation.

Merrick jumped into action drawing his Lunar Cue and blocked the attack of one of the monsters. While Goldar and the others rushed into battle. Goldar drew his sword and went to battle with one of the Tengas slashing its chest before going up against the centepede football player monster. Rito took on another one of the Tengas with a spinning kick. The Tenga tumbled out of the way and continued battling him. Elciptor battled Furio engaging in a sword fight with the former Galaxy villain. Villamax battled Flamite. Goldar defeated the centepede monster and did battle with the Peckster. Ecliptor held his ground against Furio. While the Peckster did what he does best thrusting his beak at Goldar. The gold gryphin blocked his attacks with his sword and kicked his legs out from under him. Furio slashed at Eclitor's chest and shot fireballs from his hands at the robot warrior throwing him to the ground. The fire warrior was about to finish him off with his sword when Rito thew his own over Ecliptor saving him. The skeleton grinned before being blasted at close range by Furio knocking him back. The flame warrior then shot a more powerful blast at Rito blowing him apart. Ecliptor looked at him stunned as his bones littered the ground. In a burst of anger Ecliptor hurled his sword at Furio's thigh and got to his feet fuled by rage and attacked him with his sword.

"Oh that's going to leave a mark. Hey uh, if one of you can kick my ribs over here I'd appreciate it." Rito said.

A skirmish with Diabolico and some of the Tengas managed to do that just knocking some of the ribs back over at Rito.

"Thanks!" he said and managed to reassemble himself.

Rito laughed throwing his hands in the air, his head was knocked off his shoulders not long after that.

"Hey where am I going?" he said as he rolled across. His body looked around and went after him.

Zen-Aku slashed at another one of the monsters defeating it. King Spinx and Deviot came towards him the Wolf Org jumped on the roof of a car and jumped off the car slashing the two of them in midair. While Merrick took on a crab monster alongside Diabolico. Rito finally managed to capture his head, only he puts it on backwards by mistake before being blindsided by King Spinx which spun his head around to the correct postion.

"That's better." he said before picking up his sword and rejoining the battle.

King Spinx battled the skeleton, Rito held his own against the mythical monster catching the hook of his weapon in his bone sword. Rito spun around to alleviate him of his weapon but it didnt work instead he got a foot to the chest by Spinx. Causing the skeleton soldier to fall back against a car, King Spinx had him trapped but before he could strike Rito opened the back door on him knocking him off balance. Rito stabs him in the stomach with his sword using the car as a springboard forcing Spinx into a pile of broken concrete and then gloated over his opponet. Ecliptor swung his blade at Furio and delivered a devestating blow that sent him spinning through the air. While another monster did something simular to Merrick as the Wolf Ranger tumbled to the ground. The monster that attacked him was hit with a blade attack from Zen-Aku. The Wolf Org growled resting his blade against his shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Merrick said getting up.

"Dont mention it." said Zen-Aku.

Goldar finally struck down the Peckster and blasted at Pudgy Pig with his eye lasers. Rito defeated King Spinx throwing him against the ground. Spinx was enraged and plowed into him pinning him against a car.

"Hey Goldar a little help here!" he yelled.

Goldar spun and pulled Spinx away from him, the two engaged one another shortly thereafter. Thier weapons clashed King Spinx swung wildly at him with both ends of his staff as the two of them took to the air and fought it out in the sky above. The former teammates swooped at each other with passing attacks attempting to knock the other out of the sky. In the end Goldar was victorious and King Spinx came crashing back to earth. The team regrouped as the monsters did the same.

"This battle is far from over!" Queen Bansheera said.

"And we're not done with you!" pointed Diabolico.

_Author's Note: All right as you can tell this takes place right after the conclusion of Wild Force. Sinece Merrik and Zen-Aku were traveling together it makes more sense to have them on the team. It wouldnt be a Power Rangers story if there was no Ranger in it. I know ther are some Goldar fans out there so I decided to add him. I actually felt bad when I found out he died. And Rito was one of my favorites so I had to have him. I did my best to keep them in character its been along time since I've seen any of them. I especially loved doing Rito . I guess that's all I have to say. You know what time it is. _

_To everyone that enjoyed this story, _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
